Nageki no Mori
thumb|238pxNageki no Mori ist das Opening Theme für das PS2 Spiel Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri. Japanischer Songtext 深い嘆きノ森 ひぐらしのなく… その日はとても晴れた日で 冷たい風吸い込んだ 時間が微量、一瞬だけ 針を止めた one-way,that cannot return twice. A lost child looks for a bright place. 変わりゆく者と それを望む者 とおりゃんせ おいでや 誰かが泣いた その声はドコ？ そっとそっと、のぞいて見てごらんよ おやすみ良い子ハ眠レ 起きている子ハ 手々を落とすぞ 碧い月影、いち木ノ？ 此ノ道デ 子守歌を聞いたら 祭りが始まり 炎はまた消えてゆく 深い嘆きノ森 ひぐらしのなく… 優しいモノを恐れたり それが悲鳴をあげたり 髪を切り落としたくて 瞳閉じた one-way,that cannot return twice. A lost child looks for a bright place. 紅く染まる目は 誰の名を叫ぶの？ とおりゃんせ 楽しや ヤシロに映ス 置き去りの影 きっときっと、あの子はもう居ないよ 日も入り遭い鬼ノ面 幼い笑みで 羽をもがいた 合わせ鏡に映る姿に 顔が無いと、顔が無いと、泣いたら 祭りが始まり 炎はまた消えてゆく 深い嘆きノ森 ひぐらしのなく… 誰かが泣いた その声はドコ？ そっとそっと、のぞいて見てごらんよ おやすみ良い子ハ眠レ 起きている子ハ 手々を落とすぞ 碧い月影、いち木ノ？ 此ノ道デ 子守歌を聞いたら 祭りが始まり 炎はまた消えてゆく 深い嘆きノ森 ひぐらしのなく... Romaji Songtext Fukai nageki no mori higurashi no naku... sono hi wa totemo hareta hi de tsumetai kaze suikonda toki ga biryuu isshun dake hari wo tometa one way that cannot return twice a lost child looks for a bright place Kawariyuku mono to sore wo nozomu mono tooryanse oide ya Dareka ga naita sono koe wa doko? Sotto,sotto nozoite mite goran yo oyasumi yoi ko wa nemure okite iru ko wa tete wo otosu zo aoi tsukikage ichiroku no? kore no michi de komoriuta wa kiitara matsuri ga hajimari hi wa mata kiete yuku fukai nageki no mori higurashi no naku... Yasashii mono wo osuretari sore ga himei wo hagetari kami wo kiri o toshitakute hitomi tojita one way that cannot return twice a lost child looks for a bright place Akaku somaru me wa dare no na wo sakebu no? tooryanse, tanoshii ya yashiro ni utsusu okizari no kage kitto kitto ano ko wa mou inai yo hi mo iriai oni no men osenai emi hane wo mogaita awase kagami ni utsuru sugata ni kao ga naito kao ga naito naitara matsuri ga hajimari hi wa mata kiete yuku fukai nageki no mori higurashi no naku... Dareka ga naita sono koe wa doko? sotto, sotto nozoite mite goran yo oyasumi yoi ko wa nemure okite yuku ko wa tete wo otosuzo aoi tsukikage ichiroku no? kore no michi de komoriuta wa kiitara matsuri ga hajimari hi wa mata kiete yuku fukai nageki no mori higurashi no naku... Englischer Songtext In the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry… That day was a very sunny day, but I breathed in a cold wind Time, in just a tiny instant, stopped its needle one-way, that cannot return twice. A lost child looks for a bright place. People who change and people who desire so Let me pass, and you come here Someone cried; where is that sound? Please try peeking quietly, quietly Good night, good children sleep and the awake children project hands Is the pale moonlight from one tree? If you hear a lullaby on this path Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again; in the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry… Fearing those who are kind, and them giving screams I wanted to cut away my hair and I closed my eyes one-way, that cannot return twice. A lost child looks for a bright place. Whose name does your eyes that dye red call for? Let me pass; it’ll be fun The abandoned shadow casted on the shrine; surely, surely, that child doesn’t exist anymore The day also has a sunset face of a demon, and with a childish smile, I wriggled my wings If you cry about not having a face, not having a face on your figure reflected in the opposing mirror Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again; in the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry… Someone cried; where is that sound? Please try peeking quietly, quietly Good night, good children sleep and the awake children project hands Is the pale moonlight from one tree? If you hear a lullaby on this path Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again; in the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry… Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song